1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus to record events encountered by a motor vehicle during a revolving time period.
More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for recording images that provide views of the interior and exterior of a motor vehicle on a continuous or periodic basis, and to a method for controlling that apparatus to provide an image record of an accident or other occurrence of interest to the motor vehicle operator.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide motor vehicles, particularly commercial trucks, with means that monitor and continuously record selected operational parameters such as vehicle speed, engine rpm, and the like. It is also known to mount video cameras within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle for the purpose of recording events external to the vehicle, as for example, in traffic law enforcement efforts by police. The video record so produced often is augmented by data that is input from other sources including, for example, the time and date that the video images were created.
Such monitoring techniques and apparatus are useful for their intended purposes but are inadequate to obtain and preserve a record of events such as, for example, involvement of the vehicle in an accident or an attempted theft. Further, sorting out causation and fault in the event of an accident is often difficult and uncertain as it must rely upon whatever physical evidence that is left at the accident scene and the often biased testimony of witnesses to the event. This invention provides a means for obtaining and preserving an accurate and unbiased record of an accident or other event affecting the vehicle.
This invention provides an apparatus for obtaining and recording images of the exterior and interior of a motor vehicle during its operation and while it is parked, and to a method for using that apparatus to allow a determination of causation or fault in the event of an accident or other significant event. The apparatus can also be used to detect and record any threat to the vehicle, such as attempted theft or vandalism, while the vehicle is parked. The apparatus includes one or more systems having means to produce images and to store those images in a retrievable form. Each system comprises one or more strategically located sensor arrays which are placed to obtain sequential images of the area immediately in front and to the rear of the motor vehicle and, optionally, the interior of the vehicle as well. In a preferred embodiment, the sensors suitably may be a plurality of digital cameras under the control of a command module that provides storage of the images so obtained. Retrieval of the stored images provides a visual history of recently occurring events involving the vehicle.